The Four Vongola Brothers Plus One
by Kumo13
Summary: What if Tsuna knew the four Vongola brothers before the cradle affair and everything? What if he saw them as his older brothers?What if Xanxus didn't know who the new Vongola candidate was? What if Tsuna didn't know if Xanxus was alive or not? What if?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Now if you've read my other fanfic Fiamma Magica you should know that i love big brother Xanxus and little brother Tsuna, I just find it adorable. Xanxus and the Varia are some of my favorite characters in KHR. Anyways this is just something i wrote cause i wanted to. If you want me to continue let me know in the reviews. I want to know if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot**

"Primo! Old man you didn't go making us a new little brother without telling us did you?" Federico asked with a raised eyebrow to his father.

"Hahaha, no my dear son. This here is Iemitsu boy, Tsunayoshi. He and his mother will be staying with us during the summer, Iemitsu asked if we wouldn't mind watching Tsuna for a little while, while he and Nana went out. I told him that I didn't mind at all. I thought it would be nice for the four of you to get to know your little cousin." Their father told them, chuckling lightly. In his arms was a tiny sleeping toddler with spiky brown hair, dressed up in a cute bright orange lion onesie.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes so I would like it if you four could watch him for a couple hours. Be gentle with him he is only two." Timoteo said as he handed the tiny child over to Massimo.

"We don't mind father, after all look at how cute he is I'm sure he'll be no trouble at all. After all, cousin or not, he is a vongola child and thus our little brother. Look Xanxus you're not the youngest anymore." Massimo said, turning to the ten year old boy to tease him a bit.

"Hmph, well if he's gonna be my little brother then I'm gonna have to make sure he grows up to be quality." The grumpy ten year old declares.

"Hahaha. Well you five have fun, I'll see you all at dinner.'' Timoteo said as he left.

A couple minutes later the small child slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Uh. Who you?" The child asked in japanese.

"I'm Massimo, and these are my brothers Enrico, Federico and Xanxus. Were going to be you're new big brothers baby sky." Massimo said kindly, gesturing to each of his brothers.

"Oh, I'm Tsu-chan. Pweasure to mweet you Massi-nii, Enri-nii, Fede-nii, Xanxan-nii." Tsuna said with a bright smile and a sweet voice.

-Break Line-

Six years later

"Tsu-chan please come downstairs, you're father and Nonno are here!" Nana called up to her eight year old son.

"Are you sure about this Iemitsu?" Timoteo asked his old friend.

"I'm sure Nono, with the other three dead and Xanxus frozen, I just don't want Tsuna to get anymore involved than he already has been. We need to try to find someone else. I want to keep him out of this, by any means possible." Iemitsu responded solemnly.

"Nonno, papa! Welcome home. Did you bring Xanxan-nii, Fede-nii, Enri-nii and Massi-nii with you?" Asked the little eight year old as he came running down the stairs to greet the two older men.

The child was so sweet, and so kind, and so full of life. It truly killed the two men to know what they were going to do, but it was the only way.

"Sorry Tsuna, you're big brothers aren't here, they couldn't come this time." Timoteo told the child, and oh he didn't know what was crueller, keeping the truth from the child, or telling him the truth.

"Oh, well that's ok, cause Tsu will just get to see them during the summer when we come visit." The child said sweetly, there was a twinkle in his eyes when he spoke of the four older men that he so admired and looked up to, hi four big brothers. He and Xanxus had been especially close, being closer ages than the rest they were always getting up to trouble, playing pranks and such. Xanxus had even begun training the kid to use a gun before this whole mess had happened. Tsuna could come back to Italy, Timoteo knew this, if they wanted to keep him out of this. It didn't lessen the guilt at all.

"About that Tuna-fishy, i don't think we'll be able to go to Italy this year. There are some issues going on over there that keep you from coming to visit. So i want you to be good for your mama and behave while I'm gone helping fix the problem, okay kiddo?" Iemitsu said to the little boy while crouching down and ruffling his hair.

"Oh. ok daddy, Tsu can do that." Tsuna says a bit disappointed but with determination.

Later on when Timoteo is holding his flame lit finger up to the boys forehead, he knows his sons, Tsunayoshi and himself will never forgive himself for this.

-Brake Line-

Five years later

Ever since that last visit from hi nonno and father, Tsuna hasn't been the same. His mind is always fogged up so he can't focus very well in class. He's also incredibly clumsy, he can't help it, his body never seems to be able to move fast enough or well enough when he tells it to. He thinks it has to do with that empty inside of him. Like something is missing. He also misses his brothers terribly, he hasn't seen them in almost six years.

Then Reborn shows up, and shoots him with that weird bullet, and suddenly everything becomes a lot clearer, not perfect but still better than nothing.

Then he tells him he needs to become Vongola Decimo, which doesn't make sense cause isn't Enrico supposed to be Vongola Decimo, not him.

Then Reborn tells him. Tells him they are dead,

Enrico.

Massimo.

Federico.

Reborn doesn't mention Xanxus, he doesn't know if that's good or bad. But he hopes, hopes that at least one of his brothers are alive somewhere.

But what bothers him most is that they have been dead for years, yet no one told. No one. Not only that, but now with his mind cleared a bit he realises what's been done to him. They put a seal on him, a fucking seal. No wonder he's had such a hard time functioning since then.

He doesn't know what's gonna happen from now on, but he remembers the things his brothers would talk about, how they would make Vongola great again by setting us back onto the path primo laid for us. He will not let his brothers dreams die with them. No matter what happens now, he will make his brothers proud.

-Brake Line-

Mammon wasn't able to find much on the new heir, just that they lived in Nanimori Japan and were pretty young.

Xanxus doesn't care, he's going to become decimo to carry on his and his brothers dreams for the Vongola. He will build a safe place to keep his sweet little fratello safe, just like they'd all dreamed.

Though Tsuna shouldn't be so little now, he is thirteen now. Xanxus promises to himself he'll go find him after he's become Decimo.

After this whole mess is solved, he'll find his little brother and make sure he's safe.

After all it is his job now as the eldest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy and also stuck on how I should continue this. Also Tsuna is a bit out of character and is also no longer dame.**

 **Disclaimer: ya, no.**

Tsuna sat in his room staring at the roof. Basil was in the guest room down the hallway recovering from what'd happened.

He hadn't been there because he'd been trying to see if he could manage to manifest his flames without the help of a dying will bullet, like he remembered his brothers could. But he'd been told what had happened from both Gokudera and and Yamamoto.

A swordsman had been chasing Basil, trying to get the box of the half Vongola rings. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to fight him, but they lost and the swordsman got away with the rings.

He supposes he should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later. There would always be someone who would challenge young new heirs, like himself, for their rights to the throne. This was what was probably happening. Now that he had a full set of guardians, ever since he bonded with Mukuro back during the whole Kokuyo affair and then saved him from the vendice, it only made him an even more viable candidate for the throne of Vongola. Not to mention the fact that he'd begun to proven his flame power and competence as a leader during the battle with the Kokuyo gang.

It was just a matter of knowing who was trying to become Vongola Decimo, and what resources they had at their disposal. Reborn didn't seem to know much, or he was just not telling him something. Both options seemed plausible enough, though the later was much more likely than the first option.

Tsuna grumbled in frustration. 'Dammit how am I supposed to create a battle plan without the proper information.'

Unaware to the boy in the room, Reborn was observing him from the tree near his window.

Reborn was…. Confused. He'd been told that his new student was a helpless cause, clumsy, dumb and cowardly. And though this was Reborns first impression of Sawada Tsunayoshi, he found that the more Tsuna got shot with the dying will bullet, the more the boy became less dame.

Reborn would like to say this has something to do with his training, but he knew better than that. So he started to investigate the boys flames very subtly, and what he found was pretty horrifying.

What he found was the last remnants of a powerful flame seal that was at least five years old. Which meant that someone, probably Iemitsu, had placed a flame seal on Tsuna's flames when he was a young child. When he was still developing his personality and his flames were still forming.

No wonder Tsuna was so small and had such a hard time focusing on things, both his bodily growth and mental growth would have been stunted by the sealing of his flames. Had he even been a few years older, it might have not affected him as badly, but he hadn't and it all made so much sense now.

But even with all this new information, it didn't stop Reborn from being surprised by how Tsuna reacted to the Kokuyo gang event. From the moment Ryohei was attacked, Tsuna had started getting restless and started to resemble a stalking lion pacing back and forth. Looking for something to attack.

It only got worse when Yamamoto and Gokudera were attacked, but it was only when Hibari went missing after going after the attackers that Tsuna had lost it.

He hadn't even needed the prompting from Nono , who he seemed to not like very much for whatever reason, he had just up and left, the others following him like the loyal famiglia they were becoming.

Reborn had been both impressed and surprised by the efficiency that Tsuna had led his friends and guardians with through every situation.

Tsuna had beaten Rokudo Mukuro, and saved his friends in the end, and Reborn was very pleased to find that the last remnants of the seal had been burned away once Tsuna's hyper dying will was unleashed.

Then the Vindice arrived and tried to take Mukuro away, but Tsuna stopped them.

Tsuna had said no to the Vindice.

Oh, and the kid had managed to form a guardian bond with Mukuro.

After Tsuna had told them this, and then used his Vongola heir status to his advantage, the Vindice decided to back off.

In the end the Vindice only took MM, the twins and Birds, leaving behind the rest to them.

Honestly the kid just kept on surprising him, but he didn't know how he was going to react to the situation with the Varia. Reborn had sent a message to Nono asking how he should proceed, but he hadn't received a response yet.

Whatever happened, he knew Tsuna was going to win. There was no way he was going to let him lose anyway.

Xanxus stared at the half sky ring Squalo had taken from the brat.

He frowned, and then he crushed it in his grip, to the surprise of his guardians.

"Damn Bakamistu sent the kid as a decoy. These are fakes." Xanxus said in a dark voice.

"It seems like there's no choice. Pack your shit boys, were going to Japan." He said as he stood up from his throne.

He will not lose.

 **Ok there you go. Tell me what you think.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I don't have much to say here so let's just get started.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

Levi watched his prey, a tiny Bovino boy in a cow suit, who was apparently chosen as a guardian for a Vongola sky. In most other situations, Levi would have scoffed at the child, but he could sense the power rippling just beneath the surface.

There was also something else though. Strong sky flames had left possessive traces on the boys flames, probably his sky, and Levi couldn't help but feel like he knew those flames. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

He knew why his boss was so adamant about becoming Vongola Decimo, because otherwise Vongola would fall to ruin and Levi's boss's brothers dream would never come true. Levi hadn't know Xanxus's three older brothers well, but he had known the small cub quite well. All the Varia guardians had known the little cub that followed Xanxus around like a shadow and whom the usually grumpy stormy sky had proudly called his little brother. The little sky cub had become like a little brother to all of them. And this is why Levi knew it was so important that they didn't fail. They needed to bring Vongola back to greatness, they needed to win this battle and most importantly they needed to have the power to protect Tsunayoshi from the Mafia world.

So when Levi's men came back from failing their mission to retrieve the half ring, Levi knew he would just have to go and get it himself.

-Brake Line-

Tsuna had been calmly walking around, it was a nice evening. Not too hot, not too cold and the sky was a beautiful orange, just like his sky flames, and Tsuna thought that it was all very beautiful and relaxing.

That is until he sensed a sinden string of panic rush through his body that he realised was not his own, but in faact one of guardians.

He closed his eyes and focused on his bonds with all of them, just like Federico had started to teach him when he was little. In his mind's eye he could see seven strands of light. The brightest of whom where the red and blue ones, followed surprisingly by the purple one, then the yellow one which seemed like it was still testing its standing with him, there was also a slowly forming indigo one.

But at the moment Tsuna's focus was on the bright green one that was trembling slightly in fear. Tsuna's eyes widened in worry.

'Lambo.' He thought slightly panicked as he opened his eyes and then took off in a sprint in the direction he sensed his lightening, unconsciously sending a signal to his other guardians to gather there.

-Brake Line-

Xanxus and the rest of the Varia watched from behind Levi as he confronted the cow child. The child was nervous, that much was obvious, but he was also clearly trying to put up a strong front. A good instinct to have in the Mafia business, don't ever let your enemies see that you're weak.

The child was refusing to hand over the ring, so Levi was going to take it. Xanxus knew Levi wouldn't hurt the kid too much since he was, well, just a kid, Mafia born or not.

As Levi took a step forward, a dynamite came flying towards him. Levi jumped out of the way easily and as the smoke cleared it revealed a silver haired boy and a black haired boy, wielding a katana, standing in front of the tiny lightening.

It didn't take Xanxus more than a look to tell that these were the storm and rain guardians belonging to the other Decimo candidate. The half rings hanging from their necks spoke for themselves.

"Tch, so you're the herbivorous scum disrupting my Nanimori." A dark voice said to Levi's left, where a tall black haired teen wielding a pair of tonfas had appeared along with a loud white haired teen with boxing wraps on his hands. "Sooo not extreme attacking a kid like that." The white haired boy said.

The cloud and the sun, well at least they seemed to have a close enough bond to be able to sense when one of them is in distress. Now Xanxus was just waiting for the Sky and the Myst to show up, then they'll have a party.

Levi was getting irritated and decided to just fire some lightning flames at the brats so that they could get this over with.

At the last second the attack was stopped, but not by any of the five teens present, but by a sixth teen whose fist was lighted with sky flames. The boy had spiky brown hair and was quite short, but there was no mistaking those flames or those eyes.

Those big doe brown eyes that widened as his flames died down at the sight of all of them. A huge relieved smile overcoming the small teens face.

Xanxus was just as shocked as Tsuna, but at the same time relieved to see him, in spite of the part at the back of his mind that screamed in rage at seeing the half ring hanging around the boys neck.

"Xanxus-nii!" Tsuna cried out in delight as he threw himself into the welcoming arms of his last remaining brother.

Much to the shock of all his guardians, including Mukuro who was hiding thanks to his illusions, and Reborn who'd just shown up with Tsuna.

All the Varia smiled fondly at the picture the two brothers made, before they all converged forward intent on making their little cub feel overwhelmed by all of them.

Hey they hadn't seen the kid in forever, give them a brake.

-Brake Line-

Reborn was trying to figure out what the actual fuck was going on.

Because the Varia, the most vicious and feared assassination squad in the world, were currently all fussing over and giving hugs to his student and calling him things like little lion and cub.

"Tsuna, what is going on? How do you know the Varia?" Reborn asked, because Tsuna wasn't supposed to know about the Mafia previous to Reborn coming to teach him.

"Huh? Oh, well when I was a kid I would go visit Italy during the summer with my mother, mom would always spend all her time with father, so that usually left me in the care of Nono who was always really busy so he would ask his sons to take care of me. Thanks to this Xanxus and I practically grew up together along with our other three brothers. You could say that I'm the fifth Vongola brother." Tsuna said with a slightly nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Which reminds me, where the fuck have you been! It's been five fucking years! And the first news I hear is that Federico, Massimo and Enrico are dead! And I don't even get to hear it from you! Or father! Or Nono! No, I get to fucking hear it from some stranger I'd never seen before in my life, no offense Reborn, and on top of that no one was saying anything about you. Why didn't you call or send an e-mail or write a fucking letter for all I care!" Tsuna started ranting angrily as he turned back around to face the Varia, frustrated tears in his eyes.

Tsuna's guardians were, not surprisingly, shocked because A) Tsuna apparently knew their enemy. And B) none of them had ever really seen him lose his temper like this or swear. This was a side of their sky they had not yet seen.

The Varia on the other hand, looked quite guilty. Xanxus at least had an excuse, he'd been frozen for the last five years, but the others, well, though they'd wanted to contact the little lion cub they couldn't bring themselves to face him knowing they'd failed in protecting his brother.

"We're sorry cub we are, Xanxus didn't contact you because Nono froze him after we tried to stage a coup after your brothers deaths. And the rest of us, well, how could we look you in the eye and tell you we failed the only brother yo had left. So instead we started looking into finding a way to rescue him from the ice. We are so sorry we left you alone." Lussuria told the small teen as he pulled him into a warm hug. Tsuna hugged back fiercely having missed these people who were such an essential part of his family.

Xanxus smiled down at the boy in Luss's arms, as he reached out with his flames to embrace Tsuna's, a greeting reserved for close skies, only for his flames to jerk back slightly at the feeling of the remnants of flame decay on his little brothers flames.

Tsuna looked up from where he tucked away in Luss's arms at his brother, having sensed his flames, and realised quickly that his brother had felt it. The leftover damage from the seal.

It seemed they would have a lot to catch up on.

 **Welp there you go, some varia family with little lion cub Tsuna and all that good stuff, hopefully more to come soon. Please review.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter is essentially going to be just a bunch of snapshots of baby Tsuna and his big brothers and the Varia. Also there will be a little insight on what exactly Iemitsu is planning. The reason for this is because the new chapter and I have been having… issues, (glares at laptop). Anyways here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope**

Vongola mansion, 11 years ago.

"Fede-nii, what's that?" Asked little two year old Tsuna, as he peaked over his brothers lap to look at the pretty flames in the older mans hands.

Federico smiled sweetly at his youngest brother and reached down with one arm to scoop up the little toddler into his lap. "Well little cub, these are called dying will flames, you could say that they're proof that you're alive and willing to fight for what you believe in." He explained as he raised his still flaming hand in front of little Tsuna's face, who stared at the bright, soft, orange flames with wide curious eyes.

"So...they're like a suwper power?" Asked the little boy in wonderment. He'd always known his brothers were amazing, but he'd had no idea they actually had superpowers!

"You could say that little cub. You have this super power too you know. As do the rest of your brothers and their friends." The man explained, a slight chuckle in his voice. They'd all been able to tell right off the bat that Tsuna had sky flames and that they'd be powerful when they finally emerged. Federico often found himself looking at his little brother in absolute amazement, wondering how something so small could hold so much power. They all knew Tsuna was destined for greatness, they just hoped that it wasn't with the Mafia, because Tsuna was much too sweet for the darkness they all lived in.

"Really! Can you teach Tsu-kun how to use it Fede-nii?" Tsuna asked his big brother, big eyes full of excitement.

Of course, not wanting him in the Mafia didn't mean that they couldn't teach him a thing or two.

-BREAK LINE-

"Xan-nii! What are you doing?" Asked little three year old Tsuna as he looked up at his youngest older brother who was working on his X-guns.

The eleven year old looked down from the table, where different kinds of metal alloys for his guns lay, to the little fluffy haired three year old stood peaking up onto the table curiously.

"I'm trying to build a weapon that won't break when I uses my flames." Xanxus explained to his little fratello. He'd taken a liking to guns and was a really good shot as it turned out. The only problem was that none of the guns he'd used so far could withstand the power of his flames of wrath. So, with the help of his older brothers, Xanxus had started to design and build a pair of guns that would, hopefully, be able to withstand his flames. He'd been hoping they'd be finished by the time Tsuna came to visit for the summer so that he could show them off to his little brother, but he wasn't even fully past the material testing phase and it didn't seem like he'd be finished any time soon. Tsuna was fascinated by anything to do with flames and even though the little three year old hadn't managed to manifest his flames yet, he was always asking questions about them and wanting to learn more about them.

Though Xanxus and his brothers were all hoping that the little sky wouldn't manifest his flames for a few more years, since that could cause a whole other bunch of trouble.

Namely being tiny, overprotective, most likely flame active, guardians. Not something any of them wanted to deal with.

"Really! Xanxan-nii's fwames are that strong! That's so cool. Can Xan-nii show Tsu-kun his pwetty fwames?" Tsuna asked with literal sparkles n his big doe eyes.

Now, Xanxus was a big bad strong mafia heir he was not going to...ah screw it.

He could never say no to Tsuna's puppy eyes.

"Sure thing short-stack. Be ready to have your mind blown away" Xanxus

said as he jumped down from his seat and hoisted the giggling little three year old onto his hip and running outside so he could show off a bit.

Xanxus didn't end up perfecting the X guns until just a few months before his brothers deaths. He was put on ice before the summer, that he and his brothers always looked forward to, even began. And it would be another five years before Tsuna would see the X guns, and Xanxus, his brother had so wanted to show him when they were little.

-BREAK LINE-

Xanxus had no fucking clue what the hell he was looking at, and, honestly, if he didn't know his older brothers as well as he did he probably would be more shocked.

The scene that the thirteen year old had walked in on could simply be described as this: a disaster.

Tables were turned over, couch cushions were thrown everywhere, closets were wide open and clothes were lying everywhere.

As for Xanxus's aforementioned brothers, all three of them were scattered around the large living area throwing more things around, clearly looking for something.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Xanxus exclaimed.

Enrico was the only one to raise his head and spot the black haired teen at the doorway. He immediately ran over to his little brother and grabbed him by the arms, looked him right in the eyes and said in a panicked voice:

"Tsuna got bored while we were gone and asked one of the maids to play hide and seek with him!" The normally unflappable man said to his equally normally unflappable younger brother.

Xanxus's face slowly crumpled into a look of absolute horror as he asked in quiet voice. "How long ago was that?"

"Two hours ago." Enrico whimpered. And not a moment later Xanxus had joined his brothers in scouring the Vongola mansion for the little sky.

Tucked away somewhere in the huge mansion sat little Tsuna muffling his giggles as he heard his brothers scrambling about the mansion trying to find him. He loved hide and seek.

That'll teach em to leave him by himself.

-BREAK LINE-

A fourteen year old Xanxus walked into the Varia mansion, a little shadow clutching his jacket as he trailed behind him.

Xanxus had been the leader of the Varia for a year now and felt now was a good time to introduce his little fratello to his trusted guardians.

"Voi! Shitty Boss! What the hell d'you call us all here for?" Exclaimed squalo as looked at the younger teen when Xanxus entered the room. All the Varia were lounging around the living room waiting for their boss who'd just arrived. For some reason Xanxus had told them all to meet him there so that he could introduce them all to someone. Who? Squalo had no fucking clue.

Xanxus growled a little bit at Squalo when he noticed that the sharks loud voice had scared Tsuna a bit.

"Trash. This is my little brother Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, these are the people I'm around a lot." Xanxus said as he gestured slightly to the tiny fluffy haired six year old who was hiding behind his legs and peaking out at them shyly.

Slowly the tiny child moved out from behind Xanxus's legs, still clutching the hem of his brothers coat in his hand. "Umm, uh, I'm Tsu-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna said shyly, in perfect Italian since his brothers had been teaching him since they'd met him, with a sweet little smile. It was easy to say that it was the most adorable thing any of the Varia officers had ever seen.

Lussuria had been, unsurprisingly, the first to react. He'd dashed over and swept up the little bundle of adorableness into his arms and hugged and cuddled the little boy close while cooing at him. "Oh! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" He squealed at the same time that Levi loudly declared that he would forever protect Tsunayoshi-sama from all harm.

Bell just smirked from where he was sitting on the couch grinning brightly. "Looks like I just found a little prince to teach, ushishishishi." The eight year old chuckled.

Mamon just took one look at the child and decided that she wouldn't charge him when he asked for anything. He was just that cute.

Squalo just stared, flabbergasted by the reactions of his colleagues. He turned to look at the little ball of brown fluff still in Lussuria's arms. 'Hn, you are kinda cute. Aren't you.' The shark thought as he smiled slightly at Tsuna.

Xanxus just stood grinning, he was glad his guardians had taken so well to his little brother and that Tsuna's safety was assured amongst the Varia.

Though if Luss didn't put Tsuna down this instant and give him back to Xanxus, there was going to be blood.

-BREAK LINE-

Iemitsu watched from the window on one of the upper floors of the Vongola mansion as Timoteo's sons, the Varia and his own little Tsunayoshi played around in the garden below.

He scowled, this wasn't part of the plan.

He needed to be able to control Tsuna so that when he was Decimo Iemitsu would be able to control everything from the shadows.

He'd missed his chance to be boss, he wouldn't miss it a second time.

But first things first. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and brought it up to his ear. "Yes, it's me. I have a job for you." Iemitsu grinned viciously when the other person asked what it was.

"I want you to kill Enrico, Massimo and Federico Vongola."

 **Ohhhhhhh, bad Iemitsu, bad! So what,d you guys think? Also for those of you that noticed, yes that is a Free 50% reference. Also guess what, it's my birthday tomorrow! I'm so glad I managed to finish this cause I promised myself I'd finish it before my birthday. So anyways please tell me what you thought of this pile of fluff, I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Toodles.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm not gonna say much cause I don't want to spoil this for you, but warning, shit is about to hit the fan.**

 **Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

The Vongola Guardians, Reborn, Ipin, Fuuta, who had been both with Lambo, and the Varia were all sitting at a table at Takesushi. Having decided that it might be better to go somewhere more comfortable before having this conversation.

"So cub, what happened? Why do your flames feel like that? And why do you have the Vongola half ring?" Xanxus asked and to anyone else it would of looked like he was interrogating Tsuna, but Tsuna could see the worry in his brothers face.

"About five years ago, Timoteo and Iemitsu came to visit. I was really happy to see them and I told them that I couldn't wait to come visit in Italy, but then they told I wouldn't be able to come visit for a while, that there was something going on and me and mama couldn't get involved. I was confused, but I decided to let it go since I thought I'd get to see you all again when it was all over. I went to go play outside and something happened, I still don't really remember what, but I think I may have activated my flames. And then Timoteo and Iemitsu showed up and my forehead felt warm for a moment before suddenly I was cold. After that things got harder, where before I could do cartwheels and run around easily, I could then barely walk in a straight line without falling face first on the ground. School also got harder, because I couldn't focus or remember anything and nothing made sense no matter how many times it was explained to me. Not to mention how the bullying started, I mean sure before the other kids didn't really play with me because they all thought I was weird, but they'd never really bullied me before. But then all of the sudden everyone hated me and I didn't know why. Until Reborn came and shot me with the dying will bullet I hadn't realised what had happened. Timoteo had sealed my flames that day. Had sealed me away." Tsuna explained in a calm tone, but everyone saw the way his fists clenched his pant legs and his eyes darkened.

The Varia were worse though. They were so pissed, how dare the old bastard do this! First he goes and traps his son in ice and then he nearly destroys Tsunayoshi by sealing him away! They now had one more reason not to regret what they'd done to Timoteo.

And while Tsuna's guardians didn't quite understand what Tsuna was talking about, they understood that the reason he always had such a hard time doing simple things was because of the ninth and if that wasn't reason enough to hate the old man, than nothing was.

"As for why I have the other half of the Vongola ring, well, a few months back Reborn showed up and told me that I was going to be Vongola Decimo and that he was sent to train me, which confused me because I didn't know that Enrico, Massimo and Federico were….were dead. Then Reborn told me and I didn't know what to do. No one was saying anything about you guys so I thought you might be dead as well, though I hoped you weren't. Then a few days ago Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino showed up with Basil and the half rings. Now here we are. And honestly, I do think I could be happier to know you're all alright." Tsuna said with a relieved and happy smile on his face.

Xanxus, who was sitting next to Tsuna then pulled Tsuna into another hug. "We're glad to see you too cub. Though I guess I should explain where I've been. About five years ago, after our brothers were killed I tried to stage a coup with the rest of the Varia, the old man had been letting Vongola fall apart for a while by then and the deaths of our brothers hadn't helped. I couldn't just stand by and watch our dream fall apart like this. So we tried to take Vongola by force, but we failed and the old bastard trapped me in dying will ice, I was only released a little while ago. I came to Japan to get the other half of the rings so I could become Vongola Decimo, I didn't know the heir they'd chosen was you. I always thought that they would leave you out of this, I guess I was wrong." Xanxus sighed tiredly as he held his brother close before releasing him.

"What we do now is up to you Tsuna. If you want to be Decimo I will give you my ring as I don't want to fight you, but if you don't want to be Decimo, you don't have to be." Xanxus looked into his brothers eyes, his words holding nothing but honesty. He would do anything for his brother.

"I don't want our brothers dream to die out either. I remember when I was little they would always tell me about all the things they'd change and make better. I so wanted to see that Vongola, the one they would tell me about. I don't think I can be a leader for Vongola. Everyone says that I can, but honestly I'm not strong enough. I only accepted, because I thought there were no other options, but now I think Xanxus is a much better choice for Vongola Decimo than I am. So if you don't mind Xan-nii, here, I give you my half of the ring and with it my right to the throne of Vongola." Tsuna removed the chain from around his neck as he spoke and moved to hand the ring over to his older brother.

But before he could give him the ring Tsuna was pulled out of his chair, away from Xanxus and into a strong chest. A pair of large hands holding each side of his head. "Not so fast." Came the cold voice from Sawada Iemitsu as his hands lit with dark orange sky flames with streaks of indigo mist flames among them. The minute the flames lit Tsuna's eyes became glassy and his outstretched hands fell to his side. He looked like little more than a doll in his father's hands.

"Bastard what did you just do to him!" Xanxus screamed in outrage at the sight of his listless little brother. His eyes were dead and blank as if he'd been stripped of his will.

"Just a little bit of mist flames boosted by some sky harmony to make him a little more obedient. Can't have my ticket to the throne give up his pass so easily can we. He's alright though, and if you want him to stay that way I'd suggest not attacking me." Iemitsu said darkly as he rested his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Tsu-kun, put that chain back around your neck." He ordered calmly to the complacent boy in his grasp. And without missing a beat Tsuna obeyed.

"Since when do you have mist flames?!" Growled Squalo from next to his boss, itching to run his sword through the bastard. The rest of the Varia and Tsuna's guardians standing behind them, all of them bristling. Even Reborn was on edge.

"I've always had a mist secondary, I've just kept it a secret. A little ace in the hole. I wouldn't try to break my control if I were you, Rokudo, Mamon. You both may be more powerful mist's than I am, but if my control over Tsuna is forcefully broken then his flame core will shatter and he will die." Iemitsu glared at the two mists who'd been trying to release Tsuna as he said this.

"Your bluffing to be able to do that you would have had to insert your flames directly into his flame core. Your sky flames are not strong enough to do that to Tsuna's. His flames would have burned yours away before they even got that close to his core." Mamon said in a monotone.

"Normally this would be true considering the purity of Tsuna's flames, but then again I didn't plant my flames in his core just now. No I planted them there when he was sealed away as a contingency in case of something like this. His flames weren't yet strong enough or developed enough to repel me, it had been childs play." Iemitsu said with dark grin as if he hadn't admitted to planting something in his son when he was eight that could easily kill him.

"Bakamitsu. What is going on?" Reborn asked calmly. Though inside he was absolutely seething.

"What's happening is that I am about to take my rightful place as the shadow ruler of Vongola. I missed my chance the first time, but then came along my precious little Tuna fishy here and I knew that through him I could rule the entire Mafia. All I had to do was play my cars just right. Of course you and your brothers becoming friends with Tsuna wasn't part of the plan, but was quickly remedied. A little accident here, a little assassination there. And then you, all I had to do was fan the flames of your anger and you played right into my hand. All that was left to do was make sure Tsu-kun here would be weak enough for me to control him when he was older. So I told Timoteo a sad little sob story of a father who didn't want his child involved. And then Tsuna was sealed away. All that was left to do was wait. And then you woke up, so I had to speed up my plan a little." Iemitsu explained with a serene smile on his face.

"You killed my brother!? How could you! Enrico was your godson! And you helped train Massimo and Federico! They all thought of you as a second father! How could you!" Xanxus exclaimed in outrage.

"Ah, yes, and I loved them all like my own sons. But if you want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs." Iemitsu sighed as if he hadn't just admitted to killing three men who'd all looked up to him.

"Now, we are going to proceed with the tradition of the Vongola Family. We are going to have a succession battle over the rings. A single winner takes all battle between the skies. I could just force you to hand over your half of the ring but it will make Tsuna's inheritance of the throne look much better if he were to win it in a battle against you. If you win I'll release Tsuna, but if Tsuna wins he stays under my control and you hand over your half of the ring." Iemitsu told them a cold challenging look in his eyes.

"And if I refuse." Xanxus asked, desperately searching for an out.

"Then you lose by default, according to Mafia laws, and you hand over the ring to us. Not to mention that Tsuna stays with me. Isn't that right Tsu-kun!" He said as he smiled down at the listless boy in front of him.

Xanxus couldn't believe this, he just got Tsuna back only to lose him to his psychotic son of a bitch father, and the only way to get him back was to fight him. How could he fight Tsuna, his sweet little brother. But he didn't have a choice.

"Grrr, fine I agree to your terms." Xanxus growled out, trying to keep himself from attacking the man and potentially hurting Tsuna.

"Hmm, good. The Cervello corps will be referrying. And the battle will happen tomorrow night at Nanimori High. Basil, make sure the Cervello know of the change of plans." Iemitsu said and Tsuna's guardians very nearly attacked Basil when they saw him walk out from behind Iemitsu. After everything Tsuna had done for him, after they'd helped him, he betrayed them, but then they saw his eyes, they were as blank and lifeless as Tsuna's and it was clear that whatever Iemitsu had done to their sky he'd also done it to the small rain. He left, soon after he was given his orders, with a quick bow. "Now come on Tsu-kun it's about time we went home, I'm sure maman is waiting for us." Iemitsu said before leaving, Tsuna following him without saying anything.

The others watched them leave in quiet anger, incapable of doing anything.

"Damn it!" Gokudera cursed as he slammed his fists against the table. Takeshi who was sitting next to him didn't even bother with trying to calm him down as he was trying to keep himself from chasing after the bastard. Ryohei looked like he actually wanted to kill someone and Lambo was crying quietly next to him with Ipin and Fuuta, not understanding what had just happened but knowing it was bad and that their favorite older brother was in trouble. Hibari looked mostly calm, except he was gripping his tonfas in a white knuckle grip and was exuding killing intent by the pounds. Mukuro, surprisingly, looked absolutely furious. He'd finally found a sky who he wanted to bond with only for them to be stolen away by another mist. And not even one looking to be a guardian, but one wanting to use him as a puppet. Sure he'd wanted to do the same at the beginning, but that was before he got to know Tsuna, before he got to know this kind boy who loved without condition and didn't care what Mukuro and his friends had done. The boy who was just becoming his sky. And now he'd lost him.

The Varia weren't much better, they had never seen Tsuna look so...dead. And it broke all their hearts. They'd promised to protect him. And they'd failed.

"So Xanxus. What are you going to do?" Reborn asked calmly, though they could all feel the anger pulsing off of him.

He didn't really have a choice and they all knew it. "I'm going to fight." He answered, but they could all here the pain in his voice.

 **Annnnd, imma end it there. So yup. That just happened. Now I haven't finished the manga yet, and I know that Daemon does apparently possess Iemitsu at one point, but that's not what's happening here. No this is just Sawada Iemitsu being a complete and utter asshole. I honestly hate the guy. Let me know what you think and what your opinion on Iemitsu is in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I just finished the manga while ago and I was a little surprised to find that Iemitsu never actually was possessed by Daemon like I heard, just impersonated. I mean he's still a dick and was a complete jackass during the representative battle and just in general. I mean I wasn't particularly disappointed with the last two arcs, they were actually pretty awesome. Though I was a bit disappointed by the ending. I was just surprised is all, anyways none of this will change my story so lets get on with this.**

 **Disclaimer: No, no, no!**

Reborn was disturbed to say the least.

After Iemitsu had left with Tsuna the rest of them had been left in a bit of a dazed shock. Especially Tsuna's guardians who'd been startled to find that they couldn't feel the presence of their skies flames intertwining with theirs, that Iemitsu had cut them off! Xanxus's declaration had not helped them at all and Reborn could tell that Hibari had been fighting his immediate instinct as a cloud to attack Xanxus for saying he was going to fight his little animal. They all knew this was the last thing Xanxus wanted. In the end it was decided that the kids would stay the night with Yamamoto and his dad, they weren't going to let them anywhere near Iemitsu. Reborn called Bianchi and filled her in, he tried to get her to leave the house but she refused. She would stand her ground and be there for Tsuna, whom she had started to see as another younger brother, that house was her home as much as it was Nana's and Tsuna's. She wasn't about to jump ship just because some bastard thought it was good idea to take over. Reborn was proud of her.

He'd returned to the house, intent on keeping an eye on Iemitsu and his precious student.

He hadn't quite been prepared for what he got. Tsuna and Iemitsu arrived home in time for dinner. They greeted Nana like nothing was wrong. And the most disturbing thing was Tsuna himself, he acted basically like he normally did, a little quieter sure, but not much of a difference. Which wouldn't have been too bad, in fact it would have been a comfort to Reborn, if not for his eyes. Tsuna's eyes which were always so big and filled with bursting emotions, his big bright beautiful eyes, were nothing more than blank irises. No emotion, no expression, no sign of life whatsoever. It was like he was dead.

Reborn was indeed very disturbed. He sat there in his hammock staring at his sleeping student. Iemitsu hadn't bothered with kicking him out of Tsuna's room since he knew he wouldn't try anything. He knew that there was nothing Reborn could do without hurting his student, or worse.

Even the way he was sleeping was wrong. Tsuna wasn't a loud sleeper, he didn't snore or toss and turn too much and though he occasionally spoke in his sleep it was never louder than a whisper. But right now Tsuna was still, scarily still, and way too quiet. Reborn couldn't even hear his quiet breathing. It gave the kind of impression that Reborn didn't want to think too much about.

He grit his teeth in frustration.

What was the point of being the strongest in the world if he can't even save his own student!

-BREAK LINE-

Mukuro sighed quietly in frustration as he stared out the window of their Kokuyo Land hideout. He, Ken and Chikusa had actually been staying at the Sawada residence up until recently, mostly because Tsuna had insisted on it, but when Iemitsu took control of Tsuna Mukuro had gotten his two friends out of their as fast as he could, he didn't want the bastard touching them. He wanted to help Tsuna, he really did, he knew he had a hard time admitting it but the little sky had managed to wiggle his way into what was left of the mists heart. He was the first person in a long time to look at Mukuro and not see a monster, only someone the world had desperately tried to break. Mukuro quickly realised that Tsuna was intimately familiar with the feeling.

He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even be in the same house as him since the feeling of Tsuna's flames being twisted and trapped by another misty sky's flames made him feel sick.

Iemitsu was going to die, there was no doubt about that. And Mukuro would insure it was a slow and painful death.

'Mukuro-sama.'

The gentle call whispered quietly in his mind, distracting him momentarily from his thoughts.

'I'm alright Nagi, you don't need to worry.'

Nagi, another sweet child who had slipped past his barriers and whom the world seemed to hate. He'd fallen upon the dying mist in a dream only a couple weeks ago. He'd wanted to tell Tsuna, but had noticed the boy was worried about something else, so Mukuro decided to keep it to himself. He went and found Nagi and with a couple mental manipulations, he was able to get her the organs she needed. She was now staying in the hospital recovering her strength, and once she was well enough Mukuro had every intention of whisking her away from cruel mother and uncaring step-father.

The gentle presence in his mind from their shared mist bond seemed to relax a bit at this. Mukuro felt a bit guilty, he hadn't wanted to worry her.

'Don't worry Nagi. Everything will be alright.'

He felt his determination grow, they'd find a way to save Tsuna and then he'd introduce his two precious people to each other like he'd wanted too for a while now. He knew they would get along perfectly and that Tsuna would love Nagi, and Nagi would adore Tsuna. He'll make sure that Tsuna gets to meet her.

"Are you sure you can do that all by yourself little mist? Nufufufufufu" A haunting deep voice whispered through the darkness accompanied by a presence unlike anything Mukuro had ever felt before. He whirled around, but no one was there. The voice and the presence were gone.

"Who in the hell…"

-BREAK LINE-

Xanxus growled irritatedly as he lay in bed. He couldn't sleep. He was a fool to ever think he'd be able to what with what had happened.

Why? Why can't he just have something good for once? Without someone trying to destroy it?

He'd lost his mother. He'd lost his brothers. He'd lost the one man he'd called father when he put him in the ice. Please god, don't let tomorrow be the day he lost Tsuna too.

-BREAK LINE-

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat in class as they waited for homeroom to start. They didn't know if Tsuna was coming to school or not today. They weren't even sure what they were doing here.

'When did it all get so fucking messed up?' Though Gokudera. Sure things had been a bit crazy before, but they were more crazy in a fun way instead of a 'Oh fuck my sky is under another skies control who might kill him!' kind of way. Even the fight with Mukuro hadn't been this bad.

He knew he was a little crazy and had anger issues and beyond, but Tsuna had been his first friend. The first person who wanted **him** , not Smoking Bomb Hayato, **him!** Hayato Gokudera. He didn't even want him as a subordinate or a right hand man, no he wanted him to be his friend. His family, nothing more nothing less. And Gokudera loved his sky even more for it. And he hated himself even more for letting this happen to Tsuna.

Yamamoto on the other hand wasn't lamenting about how they'd gotten here, he knew exactly how, no he was desperately trying to find a way to fight an enemy that technically wasn't physical. Going through everything he knew about flames in his mind, desperately looking for a way to win this game.

People always thought he was stupid, because he liked to think of everything as a game. They thought he didn't take things seriously.

Of course what they didn't realise was that there wasn't anything he took more seriously than a game.

Sure he hadn't really taken the mafia thing seriously at the beginning, but after awhile he started to realise that this was all very real.

It probably started when he, Gokudera and Tsuna raided that Yakuza hideout all those months ago and then the fight with Mukuro as well. But it wasn't till he and Gokudera fought against Squalo that he fully realised that this was the real deal and he had to either go all in or end up dead.

Easy choice.

He'd asked his dad to teach him how to fight with a sword, he needed to get stronger. And that's just what he did.

And yet here they are, with Tsuna in enemy hands and them incapable of doing anything. Good lot his training did him.

They both looked up when the door opened and in walked their beloved sky.

"Oh, good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun."

He was perfectly normal, sweet, kind, gentle and shy.

His eyes were dead.

They felt their flames be viciously rejected by the tainted flames as they tried to reach out to their sky.

They both ran to the bathroom and threw up.

-BREAK LINE-

The clouds hung heavy in the sky as the sun set over the horizon,painting the sky orange. A storm was brewing, rain and lightning ready to burst from the clouds, the winds already starting to pick up. A light veil of mist coated the ground.

'What a perfect scene for a battle of the skies.' Thought Iemitsu as he stared out at the the battleground illuminated by the setting sun. Xanxus and the others would be here soon.

A couple feet behind him stood Tsuna. Still like a doll, eyes blank and empty. His soul screeching out for someone to help him.

 **Ok so that was just a whole pile of angst for you guys to enjoy. Was not really expecting that to happen but whatever.** **I'm really glad so many people love this fic and I hope you love this new chapter. I really enjoy writing fanfiction in general, actually I love writing stories in general. I kinda want to become an author, but the novels I've been working on, well while I like them and everyone who I show them too seems to like them I always feel like no one would want to read them or be interested in them, which is why I always feel so happy whenever I post a new fanfiction chapter and everyone seems to love it, because it means I must be doing something right with my writing style. Sorry I've just been having a bit of hard time writing lately so I just felt like I needed to say this. Thank you all. Let me know what you think in the reviews. See ya!**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
